The invention relates to a slave-type interface comprising a first input for attaching to an interconnection bus to therefrom receive information signals and clock signals, said circuit comprising register means for receiving said information signals and output means for outputting information signals received to a user device.
A circuit of this kind is known from the European Pat. No. 51332 in the name of N. V. Philips' Gloeilampenfabrieken published on Apr. 11, 1984, in the form of a station addressable notably as a master or as a slave, and employed in a two-wire, series-type bus system.
The circuit in question is commercially published as the I.sup.2 C system, which is well adapted to communicate control data between multiple stations of simple construction. Such stations could be programmable subsystems in consumer apparatus such as television sets, video recorders and players for the "Compact Disc" system for playing optically interrogatable storage discs for high-quality audio storage. The invention is not limited, however, to the use in these applications and is neither limited to the specific I.sup.2 C protocol.